See the Ropes
by fenfeiikou
Summary: American government worker Alfred F. Jones is ordered to spy on and possibly assassinate British billionaire Arthur Kirkland. The catch? If he must be offed, the murder is to be secret, discreet; but the two can only take so much privacy until something more ensues.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. All character rights go to Hidekaz Himaruya, Funimation, etc.

Summary: Human AU. American government worker Alfred F. Jones is ordered to spy on and possibly assassinate British billionaire Arthur Kirkland. The catch? If he must be offed, the murder is to be secret, discreet; but the two can only take so much privacy until something more ensues.

Pairing: America/England (USUK)

Note: Rating will go up for later themes in the story.

* * *

.: Prologue

Alfred aimed his pistol at the target before him. Closing one eye, he focused on the head, his finger poised on the trigger. By wearing a set of ear muffs, he was enveloped in complete silence, except for the faint beating of his own heart. His arms outstretched, he took a breath, and counted. One, two, three...

He yelped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He twitched and pressed the trigger simultaneously, sending the bullet zooming away from the board. Tense, he ran out of the shooting range, popped off his earmuffs, and discarded the firearm. He grabbed the phone from his bomber jacket pocket and glanced at the caller ID.

_Gilbert, _he thought. _Guy even knew I was going to the shooting range. _Alfred muttered an annoyed "pft" and answered.

"Hey Gil, I-"

"Alfred. I need you in my office now."

"What's this about?"

"It's important. Just come to my office as soon as you can. See ya." Call ended.

_Hm,_ Alfred mulled. _That's odd. _

Gilbert Beilschmidt, Alfred's boss, was usually a laid-back and casual man, sometimes arrogant and rough, but overall he was a reputable boss and witty friend. But on the phone his tone displayed one of punctuality and strictness, one reserved for business.

To avoid any anger, Alfred dashed up the stairs and to the office administration of the building.

Most of the building where Alfred worked, Freiheit Enforcement Association, was hidden underground. Almost isolated from a mainstream and busy environment, the company specializes in spying and assassinations, especially and almost limited to military purposes. They also performed fundamental practices in spying and professional facade.

Now, Alfred has yet to do a significant assignment. In the span of his career, he'd only done advanced training in firearms and close-combat, and was offered occasional assistance in spying.

As he neared the administration department, the technology and surveillance attendant, Lili Zwingli, noticed him and smiled. She removed a small mic poised before her lips.

"Hi, Alfred," she said sweetly. "I believe Mr. Beilschmidt wants to see you. You may go right ahead."

"Thanks," he grinned amiably at her. As he marched down the hall, he heard Lili's faint voice telling Gilbert of his arrival. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Gil?" Alfred called.

"Come in." His voice still carried a stern demeanor.

Alfred entered the room with one of his gleaming smiles, winking playfully at the albino. He was greeted with a scoff and rolled eyes.

"Have a seat," Gilbert began. Alfred followed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"What's this about, Gil?"

He cleared his voice. "So, you've been working here for quite a while, Al, and, I just feel that-"

"Oh no," Alfred began. "I'm getting laid off, aren't I?" A look of panic took over the American's eyes. His smile turned into a dreadful frown as his eyebrows drooped.

"Pft, quiet, kid. For the year you've been here, you've been fine." Gilbert rubbed his temples.

"Oh, okay. Cool."

Gilbert cleared his throat. "Alfred, I really think you're ready for an assignment."

Alfred blinked back. "Seriously? Okay, well, I'm honored, but I think I should get a little info about it first." The German grabbed a folder from the top of his desk and handed it to him.

"His name is Arthur Kirkland. Multi-billionaire company owner, but ever since his family took over the business, we've gotten reports of extreme abuse, government hostility, and- although unconfirmed- murder." he finished.

"Huh," After a few seconds, Alfred flipped over pages in the folder, which was chocked full of background information and pictures. "Seems dangerous. Are you sure this is a good first for me?"

"Definitely," the albino replied with a wave of his hand. "And be thankful. Francis would've _killed _for this job." Gilbert paused. "Heh, get it?" He winked, giggling at his own joke.

Alfred shook his head and chuckled. "I'm a little curious, dude. Why didn't you give this one to Francis?"

"Oh, the two have history together. It'd be too obvious."

"Oh, okay." Alfred said. As he perused a page in the folder, his eyes caught a tiny piece of text which made them widen in shock. "Great Britain?! I have to go to Britain for this?"

"Well, yeah," he answered nonchalantly. "What's wrong with that?"

"Never been outside the country before."

"Then this should be good for you." Gilbert stood and sauntered around the room, patting the American's back as he went. "Y'know, meet new people, see new sights. Like the Big Benjamin or whatever. Oh, and my little bro's going with you."

"Ludwig? Why?"

"He'll be there in my place to supervise and shit. Make sure you do your job."

"Hm, alright. And just to clarify, what exactly is my job?" Alfred ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"To spy on Kirkland and prove the suspected cases true or false. If true, discretely assassinate him and any of his subordinates you think may have taken part," Gilbert ordered in that frighteningly serious voice. "You'll leave in a week, and- most likely- you'll be there for a few months."

At this, Alfred's eyes widened, but allowed his boss to continue.

"Pack appropriately, it's cold there. All travel expenses are paid; don't know about daily costs like food and shit, but yeah. Take the folder, everything you need is in there. I'll talk to you again before you leave, but if you have any questions, contact me in advance." When the albino finished, he took a seat behind his desk.

The American took in a couple of moments to process all he'd been told and casually flipped through the pages. He decided he had no questions and was ready for dismissal.

"So, what?" Gilbert inquired. "Do you accept?"

"Yeah," Alfred answered. Albeit a bit shaky, he knew he was anticipating his assignment.

"No questions?"

"Nope." Alfred smiled once again, dimples returning to compliment an adorable grin.

"Alright then." Gilbert stood. "Now get out of my office, moron." And with a smirk, he was shoved out of the room.

-[][][][]-

The rest of the day went normally, with Alfred temporarily disregarding all business matters and heading back to the shooting range. Likewise, the week went by relatively routinely, with the exception of Alfred packing and, albeit lazily, researching.

It wasn't until the day of his departure that his close cousin Matthew called. Alfred was just about to board when a moose call blared from his pocket, revealing the special ringtone he reserved for his beloved relative. Other passengers stared at him with odd expressions as he answered.

"Hey Matt, what's up?"

"Al, how come you didn't tell me you were going?" Matthew's voice was naturally quiet. The American had to strain his ear to hear.

"How'd you know?"

"Gilbert." _Oh yeah, _Alfred thought. _I forgot those two were friends. _

"Sorry bro, I thought my assignment was supposed to be a secret. I'm glad Gil told you, though. If I had, I might've gotten in trouble or something."

"It's okay," Matthew replied, and Alfred could hear the genuine sincerity in his voice. He was always surprised at his relative's gentleness and ability to forgive. "I just wanted to wish you good luck. Be safe."

"Will do," he smiled. Alright, I've gotta go. Bye, Matt."

"Tell me all about it, okay?"

"Okay." He hung up. With that, he boarded up his bags and sat down at a window seat next to Ludwig.

He was filled with excitement as they flew up, mesmerized by the clarity and beauty of the blue sky, and grateful that the color of the sky and his eyes matched.


End file.
